Dogs
by Flame779
Summary: Bra turns vegeta fire and goku into dogs The dragon balls have already been used yesterday And the machine that turned them into dogs is broken Oh nope!


**Summery**

**Bra wants a dog and accidentally turns her dad and goku and her aunt into dogs She got more then what she bargained for**

**But their stuck this way **

**Disclaimer- I don't own dbz I own my oc tho (fire) **

Bra sighed as she begged her mum who was working on some control thingy "but mummm pleaseee" begged bra and trunks trunks also wanted a dog not as much as bra but still!

"No! For the last time!" Said bulm a"But but aunt fire has a dog!" Said trunks "a dog wolf trunks! A very dangerous dog wolf who could kill us all! But thats not the point! Teddy is a stray! And who fire took in she's an adult!"Said bulma

"Please mummyyy" begged bra "no!" Said bulma "What are you working on?" Asked goten "a device that turns humans or any other animal into a different animal depends on what it's set to!" Said bulma "so far I can only get it to transform animals into dogs" Said bulma

Bra felt a light bulb pop off in her head and grabbed the remote running off "CATCH HER!" Shouted bulma chasing after bra bra tripped on her dolly in the hallway and pressed the big red button when a blast made them all cover their eyes

And they all had to cover their eyes

And in the spot of goku fire and vegeta was replaced by dogs

Where goku was sitting was replaced by a bright orange husky and another was a black husky and next to the black husky was a black flat coated retriever

Teddy was looking shocked

**Italics dog speaking **

"_hey woman what yah staring at?!" _Shouted vegeta bulma was blinking and all she heard was barks gokus tummy rumbled _"Hey chi... where'd the food?_" He asked fire jumped off the couch "_WE'RE DOGS!" She Shouted _"_I should've suspected something when Vegeta was taller then us" _Said goku

"_No way_" said fire looking at her big brother indeed he was an inch taller vegeta growled and tackled them they all started fighting each other their teeth hurting each other "BREAK IT UP!" Shouted bulma and chi-chi scared to get in the fight for a fear of being bitten _"wow my owners stupid_" Said teddy

"_hey! Teddy I am reconsidering changing your name!_" Shouted fire growling teddy shakes her ear and pulled them all of each other "their puppies! Their so cute!" Gushed bra

"Well I'm glad you think so cause they will be staying that way for a year!" Growled bulma the dogs eyes nearly came out of their sockets "_WHAT!?" _They Shouted

"Well we should get leashes and food for them..." Said chi-chi "awww im gonna call daddy prince and fire princess and goku idiot!" Said bra

Everyone laughed as goku pouted "now bra shouldn't we let goten or trunks name one?" Asked bulma trunks smirked "im calling my dad nitwit!" Said trunks bulma laughed as vegetas glare hardened "no trunks you name fire and goten you name goku bra already named vegeta" Said bulma "prince! Common we have to get in the car!" Said bra "_prince!?_" Shouted vegeta getting dragged off by the tail

Fire growled and shook her head at bra as she saw her "what fire" Asked bra "bra you change brake your dads tail if you pull on it to hard down do that" Said Gohan bra nodded and picked up vegeta like a doll "_GAH!" _Shouted vegeta as the jumping girl made their way to the car

"Aww Common mum naming fire is no fun! I guess I'll call her spike?" Said trunks fire nodded "are they like dogs now?" Asked chi-chi "I think so fire wouldn't be sitting vegeta wouldn't let Brando that to him and gokus chasing his tail" Said bulma

"So spike! Let's go!" Said trunks as fire followed him "hmm dad I'm gonna call you! Orange!" Said goten goku put his tongue out his mouth and followed goten

Bulma drove and they saw piccolo and yamcha with krillin "hey guys!" Said krillin as yamcha played with vegeta "catch the stick boy!" Said yamcha throwing a stick vegeta ran off and caught it bringing it back to yamcha nuzzling yamcha leg "_holy cow vegeta what happened to you!?_" Shouted fire "_stick! Stick mine owner nice! Yamcha nice!_" He kept repeating "who's dogs are they?" Asked piccolo "believe it or not that's vegeta who's nuzzling your leg!" Said bulma

"Well I'm glad he hasn't bit me yet" Said yamcha "PRINCE COME HERE!" Demanded bra as vegeta nodded and walked towards her "_what happened one minute I'm glaring the next I'm being nice to yamcha!" _Shouted vegeta "_instincts"_ said teddy they nodded


End file.
